


Instant Gratification

by Soul4Sale



Series: I Never Felt So At Home [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay/Slash/Yaoi, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ethan learns that sometimes waiting is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> So, Anders Positivity Week started yesterday, and I’ve decided to dedicate myself to as much Enders prompts as I can before it’s out. xD I missed yesterday due to sickness, but that won’t be the case, today, I’ll at least get something written. I hope you guys enjoy!

Bleary eyes blinked open as a delicious, no-doubt chocolatey scent wafted through the house, curling around his nose and drawing him into a sitting position. Ethan Hawke was alone in bed, the sunshine warmly spread over his legs and torso from the window to his left, and when he stretched his arms above his head, he sucked in a deep breath. _Oh, Anders must have started on Messere Whiskers’ birthday cake…_ The thought was odd, even to his waking brain, and he tossed the covers off before slinking carefully down the stairs. Wearing little more than a pair of sweats that hung low on his hips, he crept into the kitchen with a look of mischief on his face. Oh, how he loved coconut frosting, and it was just sitting there, all by its lonesome, uneaten and in need of its cap popped off. 

Crossing from the doorway to the island in three steps, he was digging around for a spoon before he heard the tutting at the doorway. Pausing and slowly turning his head, the blonde looked like he was the child caught in the cookie jar before dinner.

“Uh… Hello, Sweetface.” He offered with an appropriately shameful smile.

“Rosehip,” Anders started with a soft chuckle, shaking his head, “You know the cake will seem awfully empty without the frosting…” With a few quick strides, he turned his lover, forcing him to drop the tub once more, hands going for those bare hips. Digging his thumbs in slightly, he had the younger man gasping out a soft moan.

“But Kitty-Cat, the cake will take forever…” He whispered back, trying to keep his mind focused on what he’d woken up for, but he was quickly losing the battle.

“It will be ten more minutes, love. I’m sure you can wait that long.” Leaning in and pressing into those soft, plump lips, Anders happily kissed his lover breathless, hands wandering all over until he felt two strong hands fist in his v-neck t-shirt. Pulling back with a fond smile, he kissed the other’s stubbled cheek, “If you can be patient, then you can eat some before dinner, alright? I need to go fetch the Birthday Boy from the garden, and then the cake should be ready. Will you behave yourself?”

“Mnn…” Aquamarine eyes cast back at the lovely, sugary surprise behind him, he finally nodded, sighing in defeat. “Yes, I’ll behave.” Or, at least, he would try to. It wasn’t like Ethan was renowned for his self control; rather, his lack of it.

Once his sweet lover was out the sliding door a few feet away, calling into the garden for his elusive cat, it was like a battle between Want and Need for the poor blonde, who stared at the container before him like it would snap at him if pressed. Of course, when the elder male was well out of sight, he couldn’t seem to stop his hands anymore. Reaching out as if of their own accord, they viciously ripped the cap off of the innocent frosting tub and threw it somewhere behind him. A spoon was found before he knew it, and a few moments later he seemed to blink back into reality. To find frosting smeared on his upper lip and the empty tub on its side on the island, the spoon beside it. 

_Shit._

Panicking, Ethan quickly dunked the spoon in a cup of water in the sink, and scrambled to make the horrible temptress of frosting look like he _hadn’t_ just completely and thoroughly licked it clean. Gulping, he licked his lip a few times before moving into the living room. Sinking onto the couch, he tugged a throw pillow into his lap, staring at the news with sightless eyes. Thankfully, it was usually more disappointment than punishment when he misbehaved, unless it was more serious. Even still, sometimes he wished he’d just get spanked and that would be the end of it, because seeing those sad eyes and that slight pout nearly broke his heart.

“Ethan, Angelfish? Can you come here for a second?” The loud purring of that damn cat punctuated every word, and he could already hear the unhappy tone blossoming for him. Head down, he looked like the dog that knew it was in trouble for eating what it shouldn’t have when he entered the kitchen again. 

Messere Whiskers’ ears curled back like a devil’s horns as he watched his ‘mommy’ (the term had started as a joke and just stuck) slink in.

“Love, did you eat the frosting like I told you not to?” The cat was placed on the counter, where it rubbed teasingly against the lightweight container, making it fall.

“I… Er… N-” A stern look stopped his lie in his throat, and the truth trampled it on the way out, “Y-Yes, but--”

“No buts, Rosehip. I clearly told you not to eat it…” With a sigh and shake of his head, Anders slowly walked to the cupboard near the door to the garden and pulled out another, identical tub. “You’re just going to have to eat the half of the cake I don’t frost.”

“Wh-what?” That sounded like _blasphemy_ if he ever heard it.

“You already had your icing for the day. As a doctor, I can say that adding any more will likely make you sick, if not give you diabetes. Now, I expect a full apology to Messere Whiskers before you’re allowed your cake. Which won’t be until _after_ I make dinner.”

“I… O-okay…” Wow, if only Carver could see him, now. Shame written on his face, he turned to the cat who had laid out on the counter, on his back, Ethan rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, Messere Whiskers.” 

“For?” Anders prompted, raising a brow as he brought out a clear glass baking dish.

“I’m sorry, Messere Whiskers, for eating the icing that was meant for your birthday cake.” 

“And?” Turning those golden eyes on seafoam green ones, he rose a brow.

“And I promise I won’t ever do it again.” Now, he sounded sad, like he was truly being punished. Anders was silent for a while, preparing the baked salmon he was making them easily, and when it was finally in the oven and the cake was set to cool, he followed his blonde out to the living room. Watching him fall into the over-stuffed armchair before the fire like a lifeless doll, he knew his resolve would disappear any second now. Honestly, he couldn’t _blame_ Ethan; his test was probably too much for the younger man when he’d just woken up. He had a hard enough time leaving bed, most mornings, because of the other’s impulsiveness. A fond smile worked onto his lips as he moved over to lean against the arm of the chair.

“Why don’t you come sit on the couch with me, rosehip, hm?” Once sat down, his lap was crowded by a man just a bit too large to really be comfortable, but it seemed to work for them. It was like watching Ethan’s Mabari try to climb into Leandra’s lap; he was just _too big_ to be a lapdog. 

“I’m sorry I disobeyed you, Kitty Cat.” Ethan murmured as he kissed at those stubbled chin, down the other’s neck, and back up to his ears. “I won’t do it again…”

The more this apology went on, the less and less Anders wanted to punish him. By the time dinner was done, he’d conceded defeat, and Ethan was not only allowed icing on his part of the cake, but even had been able to help the American Curl open his presents.

When they had no choice but to fall into bed for the night, the strawberry blonde could almost hear his brother’s voice in his head; _You’re too soft on him, Anders. A man like him needs a firm hand._

This was swiftly ignored in exchange for _Ethan’s_ soft touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah, that was supposed to be a drabble, but it breached four pages? So, uh… Happy Anders Positivity Week, everyone!


End file.
